Enter the Demon
by Siphon 117
Summary: One slipspace explosion later, and Spartan 195, aka Siphon, finds himself in a strange world filled with strange creatures, with strange organizations bent on ruling the world. Strange, isn't it?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Halo or Pokémon, nor do I take any credit from them. The only things I own are my OCs.**

**Authors Note: Well, here is the rewrite to Return of a Demon. I'm going to by saying that this one will be better, and will have a darker story than the original. Anyway, please read and review.**

"Speech"

"_Thoughts, dreams, radio chatter_"

"_**Though speech**_"

**Enter the Demon**

**Chapter 1: Making an entrance…**

Over the forests of Johto, northwest of Ecruteak City, as the sun went down, storm clouds began to gather. These storm clouds were forming far faster than normal, and would later be called the 'Fire Storm', for the main event of the brief storm. As the storm formed, the clouds began to swirl in an ever increasing speed, like a tornado.

Lightning arced, before culminating into the center, as a swirling vortex of energy began to fight, to claw its way through the dimensions. Here, this particular type of transdimensional portal was unnatural, and it fought and clawed its way through opening up a portal, that in one universe was known as a slipspace portal.

Elsewhere, in two separate realities, two entities fought against this unknown, as it clawed its way through both of their respective realms. It was for naught, for despite their attempts to stop it, it made it through anyway.

Back over the forest, the portal expanded in size, before expelling a massive fireball of gas and plasma, as the portal began to close, having run out of energy. Shooting out of the fireball, a roughly man sized object, colored silvery white, flew through the air before smashing into the forest several miles away from the portal. Its tumble through the forest left a trail of destruction, before ending in a long dug out trench that led to said object.

Overhead, the portal closed in a massive explosion, leveling trees over a five mile radius, leaving a devastated forest and withering storm clouds in its wake.

POV switch, a few moments ago…

Tonio, in Alamos town, was researching and studying the space time dimensions, when he noticed the readings on his laptop spiking. He quickly pulled up a detailed reading, and was stunned. Unlike when Dialga and Palkia were fighting, this energy reading wasn't subtle, or gentle. In fact, it looked almost unnatural, compared to the previous readings. Tonio quickly pulled up a map, along with a guess of where the energy was coming from.

POV switch, somewhere in the Unova Region…

Mewtwo, having found a place where he could be away from Team Rocket, was watching over Castelia City, when he felt a disturbance towards Johto. Mewtwo turned his gaze, before teleporting away, leaving no trace.

POV switch, over the forest near Ecruteak City…

In the crater, where the object from the no gone portal had landed, Pokémon were beginning to look at said object, sensing no danger from it. They all scattered when a helicopter flew overhead, sporting a large, red R on its side, followed by two more of the same kind.

The first one lowered down near the object, landing a few feet away from it. Men in all black uniforms, except for a large red R on their chest, exited the helicopter and moved to the object. A man in a Lab Coat followed, and directed the men to lift the object.

The men tried to lift the white and silver object, but try as they might, they couldn't lift it up. The men in black (not from the movies) moved back, and released four Machamp. The Machamp lifted up the white and silver object, and moved to the helicopter, followed by the grunts and the Lab Coat.

Once they were all in the helicopter, it lifted off, and headed to Mount Silver.

POV switch, 3 hours later, around Midnight…

Deep inside Mount Silver, resided one of Team Rockets bases. This particular base served as Team Rockets primary research base, after the Cinnabar Island base was destroyed in the eruption. After the incident in the Orange Islands, Dr. Namba had stationed at a much more secure location, to conduct research. The research conducted includes weaponry, new power sources, and of course, pokémon research.

Dr. Namba, in his office, sent a message to the Boss, and was awaiting a reply or call, about this 'mystery' object. While waiting, Dr. Namba looked over the initial scans of said object.

The object was human shaped, but was far larger than any human he had seen. The outer shell was made of an extremely dense and hard metal, so much so that nothing could be scanned underneath it, and all attempts to drill into it resulted in failure. The armor was also in some kind of lock down mode, making disassemble impossible.

There also were objects attached to the object, which looked like weapons. These included a small, roughly 20"s in length weapon that looked like a small rifle, but the magazine was on the side instead of its usual position. However, they weren't able to remove it, almost as if it was attached. A large object was attached to its back, but just like the weapon on its back, it couldn't be removed.

The main screen turned on, showing Giovanni, who spoke "Dr. Namba, this better be important."

Dr. Namba turned to Giovanni, saying "Yes sir, I called to let you know about ht object that appeared near Ecruteak City. I'm transferring data now."

Giovanni had a look of mild concentration, as he scanned over the data. He then said "Alright, I want a full report once progress is made." The screen turned off, leaving Dr. Namba in silence.

POV switch, in the deepest part of the lab in Mt. Silver…

Laying on a table, with scanners around it and armed men watching, the being known as Spartan 195 in another universe, was beginning to awaken. After a few seconds of his vitals rising, his eyes opened, signaling the awakening of one of the most dangerous beings in the pokémon universe.

**Authors Note: And…done, what do you think? I hope you guys who read my first story, will like this rewrite of it. Also, if anyone wants to be my Beta reader, please let me know, I would greatly appreciate it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Halo or Pokémon, nor do I take any credit from them. The only things I own are my OCs. Also the OC Asher goes to **

**Authors note: Here's chapter 2 for you to read, hope you like it.**

"Speech"

"_Thoughts, dreams, radio chatter_"

"_**Though speech**_"

**Enter the Demon**

**Chapter 2: To take the first step…**

When I awoke, all I initially felt was pain. My whole body felt like it was on fire, before it subsided. I opened my eyes, seeing inside of my visor. The suit, MJOLNIR Mk. 7 powered assault armor, with the WET WORK helmet, Stalker chest and legs, and original Mk. 6 shoulders and arms, started powering up upon sensing I was awake.

My visor came online, showing me looking up at a steel sealing. Various different alerts came on; showing me that the armor was in lockdown mode, the shield system was down, invisibility was down and the Armor Lock plug in was down. However, All I needed to reactivate all of it was a large jolt of electricity, and my armor would be back to full power.

I brought up scans of my injuries, and it wasn't good. I had several cracked ribs, along with rips and tears in my lower body cavity. My skin also had a second degree burn all over, except my head. Bio Foam was already in the wounds, but the cracked ribs would require medical attention to fix.

My weapons status came up on my HUD, showing that my M7S was still attached to my right thigh. The Type 25 DER, or Plasma Rifle, was attached to my left thigh, and my M6 Spartan Laser was still on my back. The Energy Sword I had on me was still in its secure location, and my favorite weapon, the MX1 prototype Energy Katana was in its slot on my back. However, both the Spartan Laser and the Energy Katana would require a full recharge, only capable of being done when my armor was at full power.

My motion sensor came online, showing 8 unknowns around me in a circle formation. I tested my limbs, feeling a steel restraint around my midsection, arms and legs. I turned my head slightly, and saw a man in a black uniform with a large R on his chest, watching me with a look of fear.

"_Innies_" I thought, going over how I got into the hands of Insurrectionists. The only way I could figure out was that when the Forunner building exploded, it sent me to rebel space through slipspace.

"_Figures_" I thought, deciding the best course of action would be to escape first, and contact the UNSC.

I heard a beep, signifying the reboot of my armor's lockdown mode. I flexed, testing the strength of the restraints.

I burst the restraints, leaping up over my adversaries, as I pulled out my M7S. In mid air, I fired off 8 shots, killing each of them with a head shot.

I landed with a thud, leaving noticeable dents in the floor. I re-clipped my M7S to my thigh as I headed to the door, which had sealed. I heard an alarm sounding, which meant that more guards would be coming. I grabbed the door, and ripped if off, flinging it to the other side of the room. I saw up ahead a group of Innies, again in black uniforms, with what looked like ancient MP-40's.

They unleashed a barrage of fire at me, as I dashed towards them, bullets pinging off my armor. I brought up my M7S, unleashing a full burst, killing half of the attackers. I then leaped up, coming down on rest, crushing them like wet tissue paper.

I examined one of them, looking over his weapon. It was in fact, an MP-40. I thought to myself "_What would Innies be doing with ancient weapons like these?_" I picked up one, disassembling it in seconds, before putting it back together. I laid it back down, as 4 more blips came up on my Motion Tracker.

I turned to see a fist heading towards my face. I reacted, grabbing and twisting the hand, pulling it towards me. The 'thing' that had thrown the punch, was very human like in appearance, but had a beak like mouth and four arms. I punched it in the face, as I turned and threw it down the corridor.

I turned to see the other two approaching, while the last one stayed back. It brought it hands together, forming a pulsing blue orb in-between its hands. I brought up my SMG, firing off the last of the magazine at the one in the back.

One of the 'things' advancing stepped into the barrage of bullets, as a chrome sheen went over it, causing the bullets to bounce off. It moved out of the way as the one in the back launched the blue sphere.

The sphere closed in fast, smashing into me as I brought up my arms. It slammed into me, sending me back as it detonated in an explosion. As I lowered my arms, the advancing two lunged at the same time, with glowing energy around their fists.

I lunged forward, Spartan time in full effect, as they moved in slow motion. I came in inside the nearest one's reach, hammering it with multiple punches before swiping out its legs and delivering an open palm thrust to its chest, sending it flying backwards.

I leaped at the next one, slamming into it with my shoulder, smashing it into a wall, before swinging it around and launching it at the other. It stopped it, tossing it aside as it charged. I launched at it as well, and we locked fists.

It was holding my two fists with its four, its muscles straining to hold me back. I strained, before my muscles expanded, pushing it back with ease. I started pushing it back, before twisting its arms, and swinging it around into another wall, before head butting it into submission.

I picked up my SMG from where it had fallen, reloaded it and re-clipped it to my thigh, and started heading towards the nearest door. The sign above it was in Japanese, for some strange reason. I activated my auto translator; seeing the sign said "Research and Development" while the sign across form it said "Power Plant".

I decided to go to the power plant first, to get my Armor back up to full power. I ripped the door off its hinges, and walked at a brisk pace down the hall, before coming up to what looked like a primitive fusion reactor. I walked up to the nearest console, which was in Japanese as well, and began hacking it.

After a few minutes of hacking, I began downloading information into my personal storage in the armor. I would look over it later, before walking into the reactor chamber. Scientists were fleeing from my very presence. I snatched one up by its lab coat, swinging him around to face me.

He had a face of pure terror, as I asked in English "Tell me, what planet am I one, and where?!" He didn't react, giving me a look of fear instead. I activated my audio translator, speaking in Japanese this time, and saying "I say again, what planet am I on!?"

His eyes widened, before replying "You are on Earth, please, don't hurt me!"

Under my visor, my eyes widened. "_Earth, I was sent back to Earth!_"

I knocked him out, heading to one of the power cores when more of the black clothed guards showed up, spraying me with fire. I turned, gunning them down with my SMG, continuing on to my objective.

At one of the power cores, I pulled a power line apart, sticking the two ends on either side of my armor. The brief electrical shock stunned me for a second, before the wires sparked and shot away from me, as my shield reconstituted itself.

I turned to see another strange creature, this one like a bipedal violet rhino. It charged at me, as I activated my now online thruster pack. I flew to it in seconds, stopping its charge immediately. I punched it in the gut, lifting it off the ground and throwing it at a group of guards that had showed up.

**Authors Note: Well, there's the end of chapter 2, with a CLIFFHANGER! Hope you liked it, tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Halo or Pokémon, nor do I take any credit from them. The only things I own are my OCs. The idea behind Eve goes to affTwill; I really recommend you go check out his story.**

**Authors note: Here's chapter 3 for you, hope you like it.**

"Speech"

"_Thoughts, dreams, radio chatter_"

"_**Though speech**_"

** Enter the Demon **

**Chapter 3: Shock and Awe…**

I smiled, as I headed back towards the "Research and Development room." Resistance was light after that, with only two guards at the research room.

However, what I found inside sickened me. Inside, was what I could only describe as torture. I found inside, what appeared to be experiments, on creatures, called "Pokémon" by the data I found. While inside, I hacked the door controls, making it impossible to open from the outside normally. I did a brief once over of the data, and was flabbergasted by what I found.

If what the data was telling me was correct, I had somehow gone back in time and space, to what I could only tell was another dimension. I would look into it later, for now, my main objective was to destroy any so called research and get out of this whole.

I began putting down each of the "Pokémon" that were there, often half open or severely malformed. With one bullet, I put them out of their misery. No creature should suffer a fate such as these. "_Except for Covies._" I thought grimly.

As I got closer to the end of the room, I started to feel a tug, at the back of my mind. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but I could almost sense a cry for help at the back of my mind. I shrugged it off, before continuing with the killing of the experiments.

After a few minutes, I was done, with only the safe at the end of the room to take care of. The safe consisted of a massive door with a huge turn wheel. Just based on the size of the door, I guessed it was at least three feet thick.

"_Time to break out my secret weapon_" I thought, my right hand reaching toward a hilt as it extended from my back. I pulled it out, the long handle that made up the body of the UNSC's first ever energy blade in existence.

That blade is the MXB-Energy Katana, the first of its kind. The MXB-Energy Katana, simply called the Katana, was one of the UNSC's deadliest close combat weapons, giving the famed Energy Sword a run for its money in cutting power. The main body of the weapon, a 2 foot handle in the shape of a classic Katana, was power by an internal battery of stored plasma, very much like the Energy Sword. However, the blade was formed out the top, forming a blade very reminiscent of a classic katana, giving it a look of an actual katana when activated.

I activated the Katana, issuing forth a 4 foot energy blade from the top, as I approached the door. The tug increased in pressure, the closer I got to the door. I Brought up the Katana, and began cutting a hole. After a few moments of cutting, I had cut myself a 6 foot hole in the door. I deactivated my Katana, putting it back on my back, where it retracted back into the back section of my armor.

I grabbed the section I cut out, pulling it out with little trouble and setting it down next to the door.

As I stepped into the room behind the door, the tug at the pack of my mind increased in pressure significantly, almost painfully. Inside the room, sat a single pedestal, which had a glass cylinder on top, with a curled from inside.

The pressure was now painful, almost demanding, as I pushed the deactivation button on the front of the device. Vents opened up on the side, draining the fluid inside, as the front opened up.

The figure uncurled, standing up in the pod as the pressure increased immeasurably before lowering to almost invisibility, as I heard a feminine voice "_**At last, I'm free.**_" She, jumped down, before kneeling before me, saying "_**I have you to thank for it, and for that, I am in your debt.**_"

The pokedex data came up in my HUD, identifying her as a Kirlia, as I kneeled to get closer, saying "What is your name? And how are you speaking to my mind?"

She stood up, straightening her gown, when she said "_**I'm a psychic, and I don't have a name. But, the other humans called me project EVE, so I go by Eve. What's yours?**_"

I replied "My name is classified, but you may call me Siphon." I picked her up, putting her on my shoulder, as I turned to the whole in the door, saying "We need to get out of here. Do you know the way?"

She positioned herself on my shoulder, replying "_**Yes, I know the way.**_" I stepped through the door, walking through the room beyond. She looked wide eyed at the dead bodies around us, saying "_**What did you do?**_" with a hint of fear in her voice.

I replied grimly "I put them out of their misery." I stepped back out into the hall way, asking "Which way?"

She pointed down the hall, saying "_**That way.**_" And from then one, I followed her directions, as we navigated the mazelike base. As we walked, we didn't encounter any resistance, none what so ever.

After a few minutes of navigating, we walked into a room, almost like a large hanger, when I spotted trouble, seeing two mech like machines power up as we entered. They both look very similar to the Mantis, but with much bulkier legs, and smaller command module. One had double Gatling guns, while the other had two digger hydraulic arms.

The one with guns opened fire, sending hundreds of rounds at us. I sprinted behind a pillar for cover, rounds impacting all around me. I set Eve on the ground, saying "Stay here."

She nodded, as I ran to another pillar, pullets flying all around me. I reached up over my back, pulling out the successor to the Spartan Laser.

The M7X, the successor to the Spartan Laser, was battery powered, but had a much more powerful battery then the previous model. It could be fired at normal charge up to 20 times, but its biggest advantage over the Spartan laser is the fact that it could be recharged by the reactor of the MJOLNIR armor, giving me a virtually infinite number of shots. It could also be overcharged up to 50 percent of the weapons battery, allowing it to one shot phantom drop ships, and take out the reactor of a Scarab from afar. However, the weapon still had the normal 3 second charge and fired a bright blue laser instead of red.

I began charging the weapon, waiting until it charged up for 2.5 seconds, before moving out of cover and aiming at the mech with guns. The M7X discharged, firing a blue laser beam, bisecting the opposing walker in half at the top, before it detonated in a large fireball. The beam had also left a hole in the wall behind it, showing its power.

The second one charged, closing the distance as I charged my weapon again. Right before I fired, it leaped to the right, trying to dodge my attack. I corrected, but the M7X fired as I came upon its right arm. Its arm was separated at the shoulder.

It charged again, closing the distance faster than I could fire again. I put the M7X on my back, as I leaped up, dodging its swing with its left arm. I activated my thrusters, slamming down on top of the elbow joint, crushing it.

I jumped up on top of it, pulling my Katana out while it tried to shake me off. I stabbed downwards, where I assumed the pilot was. It stopped moving, before falling over with a thud.

I went back to where Eve was; picking her up while she had a look of shock on her face. I checked my timer, showing that the fight lasted only 10 seconds. I asked "Where to from here?" She shook herself out of her stupor, replying "_**That way…**_" pointing towards another door. I headed that way, leaving destruction in my wake.

**Authors Note: Well, that's chapter 3 done, hope you liked it. Please review, TTFN.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Halo or Pokémon, nor do I take any credit from them. The only things I own are my OCs.**

**Authors note: Here's chapter 4 for you, hope you like it.**

"Speech"

"_Thoughts, dreams, radio chatter_"

"_**Though speech**_"

** Enter the Demon **

**Chapter 4: Waking up…**

My name is Eve. I was created deep in the underground base under MT. Silver, as a weapon to further Giovanni's plans of world domination. My creation took place sometime after the creation of Mewtwo, before Giovanni had his memories of Mewtwo erased. I, however, still remember my original purpose.

I was created, from the deceased genes of the most powerful Gardevoir found, mixed with the genes from a Mew fossil. Unlike Mewtwo, I was created to be controlled, by making my mind as broken as possible, so as to not be able to think of a way to retaliate.

I was however, able to piece my broken mind back together enough to resist Giovanni's control, to the point that he had me put away, to be brought back when he could control me.

Over the years in my confinement, I learned many things, by reading the minds of my captures. I soon began to relent my being in such confinement, and began to plan my escape.

After two failed attempts, I was put in a cryo-dispension chamber, where my mental faculties were shut down for some time. I eventually began to regain my mental abilities despite my slumber, continuing my learning of the world through other people's minds.

After a year of inactivity, I started hearing rumors from the wild pokémon on Mt. Silver that something was coming. I couldn't figure out what they meant but when the event happened, even I, down in my prison, could feel it.

At the edges of my psychic senses, I sensed a massive amount of energy build up that culminated into a large, temporary portal, from what I could sense. Soon after wards, I sensed a powerful, but inert mind be brought to Mt. Silver, very close to my location.

I dove into 'his' mind, and was dumbstruck. It was a mind unlike any other I had ever felt. It was a characteristically human mind, but was far from the norm. It was almost robotic, devoid of emotion, with a will that far and away surpassed my own. In the three hours he was unconscious, I learned his history, his personality, and the way he worked.

When he awoke, his extraordinary mind became like steel, inflexible, unbreakable, and all attempts to establish mental contact were hard at best. He proceeded to break out, killing several guards and taking out 4 Machamps with hand to hand combat.

After he reactivated vital functions of his 'suit', and tossing a Nidoking like a ragdoll, he headed back to the area I was in, and began killing the experiments in the room before mine. The closer he got, the stronger my call became, until he eventually could hear my plea.

I could sense him as he cut a hole in the door to my prison; I kept trying to establish mental contact. When he stepped into room with my prison, I began pressuring him to release me, hoping he would comply. When I sensed the chamber draining fluid, I could feel my psychic powers coming back to full power, and established a direct mental link in an instant, making communication possible.

As I stood up in pod I said "_**At last, I'm free.**_" I sensed confusion from Siphon, as he preferred to be called. I jumped down, kneeling before him as I said "_**I have you to thank for it, and for that, I am in your debt.**_"

He kneeled before me as I stood up, and heard him say in a raspy, monotone voice "What is your name? And how are you speaking to my mind?" When I stood up, I got a good look at my rescuer, and was slightly terrified.

For a human, even from another dimension, he was huge, easily standing at 7 feet tall, now kneeling at 4 foot, still towering over me. His appearance was also awe inspiring, being covered in advanced white and silver armor, with a nigh indistinguishable black body suit underneath. The helmet though, sealed the deal on the terror level. It was a full head helmet, with a single purple strip of an 'eye' in the middle of the helmet, surrounded by angled pieces of armor.

While looking over him, I responded "_**I'm a psychic, and I don't have a name. But, the other humans called me project EVE, so I go by Eve. What's yours?**_" Even though I already knew his name, I thought it best to ask.

He replied, saying "My name is classified, but you may call me Siphon." He reached to me, picking me up by the arms as he stood up, putting me on his shoulders.

I felt a barrier form above the shoulder as he set me on it. When I made contact with his shoulder, the barrier formed around me, keeping its full body coverage. It was unlike any barrier I had ever felt. "_Not that I've felt many._" She thought.

He turned to the door, saying "We need to get out of here, do you know the way?"

I got comfortable on his shoulder, replying "_**Yes, I know the way.**_" We stepped through the hole in the door, into the carnage beyond. I saw the dead pokémon, often with small bullet holes in their heads. I turned to him, saying "_**What did you do?**_"

He kept walking past them, replying "I put them out of their misery." Once he stepped back into the hallway, he asked "Which way?"

I pointed down towards here I knew where the exit was, saying "_**That way.**_" We navigated the mazelike base, expecting trouble. I was surprised by the fact that we didn't encounter any kind of trouble, until we entered a large warehouse style room.

I sensed two hostile minds inside, but they were protected by psychic barriers, preventing me from taking control. I did recognize the machines that were coming to engage us. One was the Type-1 prototype assault walker, while the other was the Type-3 demolition walker. Both were armored, and dangerous.

The T-1 unleashed a barrage of fire, firing its Gatling guns at us while the T-3 moved towards us. Siphon move out of the fire, getting behind a large pillar, as hundreds of rounds impacted around us.

He set me down behind the pillar, saying "Stay here." He then ran to another pillar almost too fast to see, pulling out a device with which he shouldered. The front of it rose up, exposing a large barrel. I saw Siphon pull the trigger, and saw weapon power up, a blue ball of energy forming on the tip of the weapon, along with a blue laser pointer.

After charging it for a couple of seconds, he aimed around the pillar, as the weapon fired. The beam of energy cut the T-1's command cabin in half, and caused its engine to explode. While the T-1 collapsed, the T-3 had gotten closer to us. I could see Siphon charging his weapon again.

Just like before, he aimed around the pillar, at the next walker. However, the pilot expected this, and dodged to the left. Siphon's weapon fired, missing the command cabin of the T-3, but cutting right arm off at the shoulder.

Where the shoulder joint was, was now a cooling spot of molten metal, the joint having been vaporized from the attack. That didn't deter the pilot, who continued to attack, having now gotten close enough to attack. It swung at Siphon, who leaped up away from it, putting his beam weapon on his back in the process.

I saw vents extend from his back, before a burst of flame shot out from him, sending him downward at the elbow joint of the T-3. When he landed on it, the impact completely crushed the joint, making the T-3's arm useless.

He then leaped onto the T-3's command cabin, pulling out the sword he used to cut open the vault door. He brought that blade down onto the pilot, through 6 inches of steel like tissue paper. The pilot was cooked alive and bisected, ending his life near immediately.

With the pilot dead, and no input to keep it going, the T-3 fell over with a thud. Siphon walked over to my position, with just barely noticeable annoyance in his mind. He picked me up before continuing on our way, as I looked at the carnage before me.

The T-1 had been completely destroyed, with only the legs and lower body still intact, the rest having been destroyed from the blast. The T-3 was largely intact, except for the loss of both of its arms, and the 3 inch hole on top. He had eliminated two mechas in under a minute, almost too fast to keep track of.

Siphon asked "Where to from here?" as I shook myself from my stupor, pointing towards the way out while saying "_**That way…**_"

From there, we continued on our way, leaving destruction in out wake.

**Authors Note: Well, there's chapter 4 done for you guys. Hope you like it, please review and let me know anything you have that's constructive to say. Peace.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Halo or Pokémon, nor do I take any credit from them. The only things I own are my OCs.**

**Authors note: Here's chapter 5 for you, hope you like it.**

"Speech"

"_Thoughts, dreams, radio chatter_"

"_**Though speech**_"

** Enter the Demon **

**Chapter 5: Entering a new world…**

When we were able to exit the mountain fortress, I took a look at the stars to confirm my location. If my star charts were correct, I was in where Japan was located back on my Earth, near where the Kanto Region was located.

I pulled up a map of the area, showing me on Mt. Silver. I pulled up a brief catalog of operations that Team Rocket had planned, and started down the mountain.

After a few hours of hiking, passing through a forest, I asked Eve "What can you tell me about this team rocket?" as I noticed 'pokémon' fleeing from my presence as I came to a halt near Viridian City.

Eve replied "_**I've only learned what I've picked up from their minds. Team rocket is, to the world, a large scale criminal organization with its ultimate goal being world domination. Other than that, I don't know.**_"

I replied "Is that so." Eve nodded, and I said "Well, we'll just have to stop them then. I don't see myself going back to my world anytime soon."

After that, we kept hiking, until the sun had risen and set again.

POV switch, right after their escape...

Giovanni had enough things going wrong with trainer known as 'Ash' stopping all operations he found, and now something had happened at Mt. Silver. Rather than simply calling, he decided to pay a visit.

When he got to the facility, he was mildly surprised by the damage caused by the alien. He found Dr. Namba assessing the damage in his office, who was surprised to see Giovanni so soon.

Dr. Namba stood up starting to speak, when Giovanni said "Shut it, I don't want to hear any excuses. Just. Tell. Me. What. Happened!"

Dr. Namba sighed, sitting back down saying "Sir, the alien escaped containment, killing all of its guards with an advanced gun. It then moved to the reactor room, draining the majority of the bases power supply."

"This action powered it completely up, as it had some kind of barrier appear around it strong enough to deflect bullets. After draining our power, it headed to the pokémon research and development lab, where it killed all of the experiments. Project Eve communicated with it, and both escaped after destroying the prototype battle mechas in the main storage bay."

Giovanni nodded, continuing "What else did they do?"

Dr. Namba replied "The alien killed at least two dozen grunts, took down 4 Machamps in hand to hand combat, and tossed a Nidoking like a ragdoll. The alien used an energy cannon of some sort to destroy the T-1, and killed the pilot of the T-3 with some kind of energy blade."

Giovanni nodded, looking over the damage estimates as he said "What do we know about this thing?"

Dr. Namba replied "Not much, aside from combat capabilities. We do know that its weight was at just over 1000 pounds, and its outer shell is strong enough to deflect 9mm ammo. It is fast for its weight and size, easily overpowering the 4 Machamps we sent to intercept it. We do know that it does speak, as it communicated with Project Eve before leaving with it. Other than that, we don't know enough to make a guess at its origin."

Giovanni nodded, turning to leave as he said "Dr. Namba, I want the damage repaired as soon as possible. I want this base on lockdown until further notice, understood."

With that, Giovanni left, heading back to his helicopter. Once inside, he told the pilot to head back to base, and sat in his luxury cabin in his chopper. He pulled out a cell phone, dialed a number, and waited.

POV switch

Asher was relaxing in his Condo in Ecruteak City, when he got a call from his employer. He picked up his phone, answering "Yes Boss?" On the other end of the line, Giovanni replied "I have a job for you. Interested?"

Asher stood up, walking over into his safe room, replying "That depends…what do I get out of it." Asher heard a chuckle on the other end, before Giovanni replied "I think a few million poke-dollars would do fine."

Asher thought about it for a few moments, before saying "Ten Million and we have a deal." Giovanni replied "of course, I'm sending the briefing now. As a word of advice, the target is armed and dangerous. Take extreme caution."

Asher replied "Yes sir." and hung up, putting his phone away as he headed into his personal office. He sat down at his computer, putting in his password, pulling up the data packet sent to him.

After reviewing the data packet, he went to his personal armory. Putting in his personal password, a wall opened up to reveal a massive supply of weapons and armor. He selected a light battle assault armor, perfect for stopping the type of pullets used by the alien.

He selected a P90 SMG, with his personalized 1.5 scope and extended barrel, turning it into a mini assault rifle. He selected a Glock 19 set with full auto, and a 50 round magazine. He also selected a belt of frag, stun, and EMP grenades.

He then grabbed his poke belt, releasing his old friend. The energy shot from the poke ball, forming into the shape of Alakazam.

Alakazam stretched his limbs as he said "_**So, another mission my friend. What's our target this time?**_"

Asher replied "Our target is an alien creature that was detained at the MT. Silver base. Our mission is to recapture Project Eve, which escaped with an unknown creature that was captured recently. Our secondary objective is to recapture the creature, or kill it if capture is not possible."

Alakazam replied "_**Alright, where to?**_" Asher replied "For now, we'll head to Viridian City, and go from there."

"_**Alright here we go.**_" Alakazam said as they prepared to teleport.

POV switch, 6 hours later…

After finding a suitable place to camp for the night, I went over the data I stole from this 'Team Rocket'. Even without an AI, it was relatively simple to break the pitiful encryption they had on the data, and after examining it for a few hours while Eve slept her first true sleep I had come up with a plan.

Despite the current circumstances, my situation was very much like our first few engagements with Rebel forces those long years ago. Only this time, I was entirely alone in the task.

Despite the fact that I needed medical attention, it would have to wait until I could find a secure location. That meant the local hospitals were out of the question.

The data I had taken showed an operation that was going to take place in three days, giving me plenty of time to plan my first operation against this 'Team Rocket'.

As the fire burned down, I saw out of the corner of my eye shadows moving around in the underbrush. I turned to see a small pack of what the Pokedex Data called 'Rattata'. They walked forward slowly, before dropping some berries and fleeing.

I saw multiple species of 'Pokémon' coming out of the forest to drop off berries before leaving. I thought "_Why are they bringing food? It makes no sense._" as a pidgey dropped off another berry.

After a sizable pile of berries had been, well, offered, they stopped, going back to their business. I scanned the berries, with them showing up as Pecha Berries, Sitrus Berries, and some so called rare Lum Berries.

I heard Eve start to wake up, as I filed my thoughts away for later.

**AN: Well, that's chapter 5. What do you think? Asher is actually an OC form the FanFic "Uncertain Future" by Affttwill. I recommend that you go check out his story, it's really good.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Halo or Pokémon, nor do I take any credit from them. The only things I own are my OCs.**

**Authors note: Here's chapter 6 for you, hope you like it. Please read and review.**

"Speech"

"_Thoughts, dreams, radio chatter_"

"_**Though speech**_"

** Enter the Demon **

**Chapter 6: Beginnings of a plan, and something more…**

Eve woke up to see Siphon standing guard, as usual. But, arrayed in a pile near them were berries. There were all different kinds, from oran berries, pecha berries, to the rare lum berry.

I stood up to stretch and then walked over to the pile of berries, picking one and taking a bite, telling Siphon "_**So, what's with the berries?**_"

He turned, replying "Don't know, the local pokémon just started bringing them here." He pulled out his M7S, taking it apart as he said "The berries won't help me right now, seeing as I have internal damage. For now, it'll have to wait until I secure a base of operations."

He put the SMG back on his thigh, continuing "Our first move is to cold stop a Team Rocket operation in Viridian City. From there, we'll contact the local governments, and go from there."

He stood, looking into the forest around them, sighing as he continued "These, creatures, pokémon, you, have powers I've never seen nor heard of." He turned back to me, saying "I need to know your capabilities, and what I should expect from others."

I nodded, saying "_**I, being a psychic, have the capability to manipulate my surroundings with my mind, and look into other people's thoughts and feelings. Most psychic types have these capabilities, with variations from species to species. Most pokémon have their own type of special ability, whether it's super strength, speed, lightning or fire.**_"

POV switch

Watching over the forest, watching the newcomers, stood an alone, ghostly apparition, taking the appearance of a white Lucario. With a single step, it appeared next to Siphon, its presence unknown to him and Eve. It then reached up, rubbing its nonexistent hand across Siphon's helmet, before turning into a tendril of energy and callusing into a sphere, and phasing into Siphon's body.

Then entity began examining every aspect of Siphon, from his body to his memories in seconds. It then began establishing lines of aura, thought out his body, from the top of his head down to the tips of his toes. With one final touch, its work complete, it extracted itself from Siphon, and vanished, back to the intangible plane.

POV switch, a few hours later…

After listening to a long and fairly complicated explanation of the world around me and its inhabitants of what Eve knew, I laid out my current plan.

From here, we would head to Viridian City, staking out the city and waiting for this operation team rocket had prepared.

After some preparations, we headed to Viridian City, staking out the city and its inhabitants.

POV switch

Sitting cross legged on the floor of his apartment, Zaraki meditated, humming to himself while doing so.

All of a sudden, Zaraki felt a whisper, a tiny trickle of an aura, one that sent him on edge. That whisper of aura sent shivers down his spine, for that tiny sliver of aura was almost unnatural, mechanical in nature.

It was unlike any aura he had ever felt before. He stood up, extending his aura senses to find that source.

POV switch

Siphon had been to many cities, the majority of them under attack from the covenant, but Viridian was hardly what he'd call a city.

With his active camouflage, he collected a single pokeball, a device Eve said he would need so that other 'trainers' couldn't just catch her, along with various supplies including a large, back pack to store it all in.

Thankfully, the invisibility module encompasses everything on my person, including the pack back, making travel easy throughout the city. The building was your usual type of event center, with a stage and surrounding seats.

One thing he noticed was that despite his active camouflage, other species of pokémon could still sense him. Thankfully, the majority of them were with trainers, and with only a few wild ones being curious enough to seek me out.

After a few hours of recon, I returned to our camping spot, and prepared for the coming days.

POV switch

Zaraki had found the aura source without too much trouble, but the being that gave out such aura was unlike anything he had ever seen. It was large, over 7 feet tall, and was human.

Zaraki had never seen a human so large, nor one with such a powerful, if strange aura. However, Zaraki knew a professional when he saw one, and this one was damn near robotic.

What this strange human was doing was obvious to any ranger; he was performing recon, with the aid of something that made him invisible to the naked eye.

Not much could be garnered out of the strange human's aura, but what was seen was enough to give him chills.

However, he would have to get a lot closer, as in touching distance, to examine any further.

He reached out to Yoruichi, updating her on what he had found.

POV switch

Asher stood at the top of a building, watching through Alakazam's eyes the alien move about the city. It was doing what he was doing; recon.

Which, considering its size, shape and appearance, Asher wouldn't be surprised if it had some human characteristics as well.

POV switch

Up, in the great realm known as the Hall of Origin, a great being stirred, awakening after a long slumber, sensing a great disturbance in the world.

**Authors Note: And…done. Well, I hope you guys have liked it so far, but this is the last of the completed chapters for now. I'll keep working on this story when I get the chance, but me being in collage doesn't leave a lot of extra time on my hands.**

**Also, please review, and tell me what you think.**


End file.
